Searching for Alice
by chica1978
Summary: A short background/outtake story linked to my Jalice story Bitter Sunrise about what happened to Alice when she was human and in the assylum. Also covers her turning and the life of a person linked to her past, Oliver. Rated M for Adult Themes.


_**This is a background/outtake story to go with my current Jalice story Bitter Sunrise. There are probably bits that won't make much sense if you haven't read it. I've marked it as Jasper and Alice so it stays with Bitter Sunrise but its more centred on Alice and the character it helps introduce for Bitter Sunrise, Oliver Brandon. **_

_**Rated M for adult themes. **_

_**Oh, and obviously, I don't own any of the characters or events you recognise from the Twilight series. Stephenie Meyer owns them, I'm just borrowing for entertainment purposes.**_

**1918**

The two men walked through the dismal halls of the asylum chatting lightly, not the least bit concerned by the screams and cries echoing around them. They had just started their shifts and both of them were happy. They much preferred the night shift and both of them had been on days the past four weeks.

"So Eric," the man named Phillip murmured. "You're on the women's ward tonight aren't you?"

"Yeah I am," Eric smirked.

"Have you decided who you are taking into the room?" Phillip asked.

"I was thinking Mary Brandon," Eric sneered. "She's easier than some of the others. She doesn't try to get away and she doesn't scream. She just lays there."

"True," Phillip nodded as they reached the locked door to the men's section. "Have fun."

"Oh I will," Eric smirked and watched as Phillip let himself into the men's ward before he hurried down the hall to the women's section.

When he arrived the nurse's were beginning to administer the medication and he quickly got to work helping them. It took them a couple of hours to hand out all the pills and give out the shots that had been prescribed and finally the patients were settled for the night. Eric lingered near the nurse's station for a while and then he slipped quickly down the hall. He walked nearly all the way to the end and stopped at a closed door. He glanced up and down the hallway and after assuring himself it was empty he opened the door and stepped inside. The room was dark but he could just make out the small form of the girl lying on the bed, her wrists and ankles encased in metal restraints.

"Hello Mary," he murmured as he walked over to the edge of the bed. The young girl just looked up at him with wide, wild eyes and he grinned as he reached for her. He quickly undid the restraints that held her down and then he pulled her to her feet. She stumbled for a moment and he pulled her against him to stop her falling to the floor.

"Come with me," he murmured and put his arm around her shoulders and she walked in a daze as he led her out of the room and down the hall.

The halls were still deserted and no one saw them as he took her to the treatment rooms. He bypassed the usual rooms and led her to the end door and he quickly pulled a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He pulled it open and smirked at her as he shoved her through the doorway and then he stepped inside and quickly closed and locked the door behind him.

"Now no one will disturb us Mary," he sneered and tucked the keys back in his pocket before moving quickly to the girl cringed in front of him, grabbing her and shoving her roughly onto the makeshift bed in the middle of the room.

**XXX**

William Fletcher moved at a human pace through the halls of the asylum as he headed towards the women's section. He knew his blood red eyes caused remarks by the other staff but he had worked at Mayview for nearly eight years and they all knew he was a gentle man. He hid a smile at the thought and wondered what they would all think if they knew the truth, that he was a predator, a killer, a vampire.

Since his turning in 1766 he had done his best to make up for the killing he needed to do to survive. He had been a doctor in his human life and he decided the best way to make up for the bad he did was to try and save other lives. For years he had practiced as a GP but it wasn't until he had come to Mayview that he had found his calling. The patients in the asylum had reached the pit of human desperation and although he couldn't cure them he had found small ways to help them.

Right now his main concern was a young teenage girl in the women's wing. Mary Alice Brandon was only sixteen and already she was catatonic and unresponsive. The other doctors at the asylum had given up on her but William could still see a spark of life in her eyes. She had been admitted at the age of eight and had been one of William's first patients. He had a soft spot for her and he knew he would never give up trying to cure her. When she had first been admitted she had been a bright, bubbly little girl whose only abnormality had been her uncanny ability to see the future. Others, including her own parents, had been scared of her but in the dark, horrific world that William lived in he had seen her as a refreshing change. Unfortunately life in the asylum was hard and in the last five years Mary had retreated into herself and never responded to any of them anymore.

William watched over her as best he could but in the last few weeks Mary's health had taken a turn for the worst. She hadn't consumed any food or water and had begun vomiting and William had finally had to order an IV to sustain her. She was losing a lot of weight and her eyes had clouded over even more than usual. The day before he had ordered a heap of tests in an effort to find out what was wrong with her and he hoped the results would give him some answers. He reached the nurse's station and smiled when he saw his favourite nurse was on duty that day. She was the only other staff member at Mayview that actually seemed to care about their patients.

"Sophie, have the results for Mary Brandon's blood work come back yet?" he asked as he stepped up to the desk.

"They just got in," Sophie nodded and grabbed a folder and handed it to him. He flipped open the folder and began to read through the results and he let out a groan when one told him everything he needed to know to explain why Mary was so ill.

"Something came up?" Sophie asked softly.

"Yeah," William sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he snapped the folder shut. "She's pregnant."

"Oh no," Sophie gasped. "How?" William didn't need to bother answering her question, they both knew how. There were rumours that some of the night staff were abusing the female patients but because the patients were considered mental cases no one in charge ever did anything about it.

"What do we do for her?" Sophie whispered.

"All we can do is look after her the best we can," William sighed, trying to control his anger. "When the baby comes I guess we need to organise an adoption. Unless her parents want the child."

"I doubt they will," Sophie murmured. "They haven't even visited her here and she's been here for eight years."

"Yeah I know," William nodded and hugged the folder to his chest as he walked down the hall to check on Mary.

**XXX**

As Mary grew bigger she seemed to come out of her catatonic state a little and William watched in amazement as her pregnancy progressed and the life returned to her. She was now able to move around a little and she spoke to William and Sophie although she still refused to speak with anyone else. William had ordered that she was to be left unrestrained but she was still locked in her room so she didn't wander too far. He had tried to explain to her about the baby but he wasn't really sure she fully understood.

One morning William checked on her before signing off for two days off and just after he left Mary was pacing in her room, her hand rubbing her stomach. She felt a sharp pain in her back and let out a groan and walked quickly over to the bed. She had just sat down when she felt a gush of warm liquid from between her legs. She dropped her hand between her legs and felt the wetness and her eyes went wide. She tried to call out in an effort to alert the nurses but her scream came out as a mere whimper.

"Help me," she whispered as she tried to get off the bed but a strong pain ripped across her stomach and she sank back with a groan.

Mary lay on the bed all morning being gripped with the tremendous pains but no one ever came into the room to check on her. The bolts of pain seemed to be getting closer and closer and she didn't know what to do so for the entire day she just lay on the bed in a haze of pain. As night descended she pulled herself up again and staggered across the room and hit the light switch. She walked over to the small table near the door that held a plastic jug of water and a plastic cup and managed to pour herself a glass of water. Just as the cup reached her lips another pain shot through her and she dropped the cup, the water spilling all over the floor.

With a groan she staggered back to the bed and lowered her self down against the pillows and gasped as another contraction came on. All night the contractions went on and she lay there either gripped in pain or sleeping uneasily between them, the whole time no one coming to check on her. As the sun rose it felt like it was just one continuous pain and she suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to push and when her next contraction started she beared down. All through the morning she pushed and slept sure she was going to die from the pain. Just when she thought she could stand no more she felt a searing pain between her legs. She dropped her hand down and felt the baby's head poking out of her. She gave another strong push while keeping her hand there and the baby's head came out.

She pushed hard and as the baby's body was released from its mother Mary let out an anguished cry. She flopped back on the pillows exhausted and then realised her baby was lying between her legs. She picked it up and held it, checking it over with her eyes. She noticed it was a boy and tears poured from her eyes as she heard it cry for the first time.

"My baby," she whispered as she lightly caressed his soft, warm cheek and her touch silenced his cries. She lay back on the pillows with him cradled in her arms and he whimpered once and then his little eyes closed as he drifted to sleep.

**XXX**

Mary awoke to the sound of a crying baby and realised it was her child. She picked him up and held him to her and some deep instinct told her he was hungry but she had no idea how to feed him. She held the baby to her breast and nature seemed to take over for both of them. As the baby suckled Mary stroked his cheek, whispering to him softly. She rocked him until he went back to sleep and then she lay next to him watching her new son sleep. Although she wasn't aware of it she must have drifted off but she was woken suddenly by the sound of the lock on her door turning and the door swinging open.

"Oh my God!" a voice gasped and Mary turned to see a nurse standing there looking at her with wide eyes. Moments later the room was filled with activity and Mary clung to her baby in shock. One of the nurses reached over and pried the baby from her and Mary saw her race out of the room with him.

"No!" she screamed as she struggled to get up and go after them. "No! Don't take my baby!" She felt strong arms pinning her down as she struggled against them and then she felt the all too familiar prick of a needle in her arm.

"No, my baby!" she screeched as she tried to fight the drug induced haze drifting over her. She stop wriggling but her tears continued to fall as she sobbed and whispered for her baby until finally the drugs completely knocked her out cold.

**XXX**

**1920**

"Oliver, stop running," a voice called out and two year old Oliver Brandon turned to look at his older sister Cynthia.

"That's better," Cynthia smiled as she reached him and scooped him into her arms. Even though she was only ten she cared for her little brother like a mother and he loved her deeply. Their mother, Mary, caught up to them and she took Oliver from Cynthia and settled him on her hip.

"Now isn't the time for playing up Oliver," she scolded lightly. "We have to go home, Papa will be home soon."

"Wanna pway," Oliver pouted as he held his arm out to the playground in front of him but Mary ignored him as she glanced at Cynthia and then turned and headed for home.

As they walked Mary glanced at Oliver in her arms and she let out a soft sigh. He was the spitting image of his mother, his real mother, and although Mary didn't like to think of her oldest child images of Mary Alice at Oliver's age flooded her mind. Oliver had Mary Alice's black hair and huge eyes but so did Cynthia. Mary and her husband George had been in two minds about taking the baby boy when a doctor at the asylum they had sent Mary Alice to had contacted them but Mary was glad she had. Oliver made up for Mary Alice's absence in a way that Cynthia never could and Mary loved her grandson deeply, although to everyone else Oliver was her son. George had made her promise that if they took Oliver as their child she was never to tell him about his real mother and Mary felt a tinge of sadness at the idea.

"Mama sad," Oliver pouted and Mary realised her tears were falling and quickly brushed them away.

"No my boy, just thinking," Mary smiled at him and shook her thoughts of Mary Alice away as she led her children home.

**XXX**

William walked into Mary Alice's room and sighed when he saw her lying there still, her eyes open and staring up at the ceiling. He had been encouraged by her progress during her pregnancy but since her baby had been taken from her she had returned to her catatonic state. She never responded now and William was beginning to worry that she never would.

"Good morning Mary Alice," he said although he knew she wouldn't answer. He believed it was important to continue to communicate with her like she was a normal person. "I hear you had a good night last night."

He flipped through her chart and then he moved beside her and carefully checked her vital signs and looked her over. When he was finished he patted her arm gently and gave her an encouraging smile before he slipped out of the room. He walked towards the nurse's station and when he got there he dumped Mary Alice's chart on the desk.

"He is absolutely gorgeous," he heard a nurse named Gwen comment.

"I know," another nurse, this one named Carol answered. "I was on night shift with him last week."

"Who is this ladies?" William asked, intrigued and amused.

"A new orderly," Gwen grinned. "He is gorgeous."

"And single," Carol added with a shrug. "I had to ask."

"What's his name?" William asked, sure he hadn't met a new orderly lately.

"James," Carol replied. "He's filling in the night shift while Stephen is away. He usually works at the old folks home down the road."

"I see," William nodded and left the women to their gossiping as he hurried to the men's ward to begin checking his patients.

**XXX**

The next evening William was running late and he was rushing down the halls when he caught the scent of one of his own kind and he looked up quickly. The man had also caught his scent and he walked warily towards him as they checked each other out.

"I didn't think another of our kind worked here," the man murmured as he reached William.

"I have been here for ten years," William nodded. "Are you new?"

"Yes," the man replied. "I am James."

"William," William introduced himself and realised this was the man Gwen and Carol had been talking about. "What brings you to Mayview?"

"I have been working at the old people's home down the road," James replied. "It allows me to feed without suspicion. Old people are always dying of one thing or another. I have been catching the scent of a particularly delectable human whenever I pass here and a co-worker told me about this temporary position. I thought I would take it and find out who this human is."

"You mustn't feed here," William snapped quickly.

"I won't," James answered. "When I find them I'll take them from here first."

"If you must do this, be discrete," William sighed, knowing it wasn't wise to interfere when a vampire hunted its prey.

"Of course," James smirked and began to walk away. "It was lovely to meet you, William." William didn't answer, a feeling of foreboding rising in him, and he watched until James had disappeared down the hall before hurrying off himself.

**XXX**

The next day William arrived to find out Mary Alice had a bad night and he rushed to her room. When he walked into the room Mary Alice was writhing on the bed and Sophie stood beside her, trying to apply a dressing to a wound on her arm.

"What happened?" William asked as he approached the bed.

"We aren't sure," Sophie admitted. "I checked her at midnight and she was asleep. When I returned at four she was agitated and she'd done this. We aren't sure how she managed to harm herself. There is nothing she could have cut herself on."

"Let me check the wound," William said, his fear rising. He took Mary Alice's arm and gently lifted it and examined the gash right near her wrist.

"It's strange," Sophie murmured beside him. "A wound like that should have bled severely but there was barely any blood at all."

"You didn't clean it up?" William frowned.

"Not really," Sophie sighed. "It was just a few drops on the floor. Nothing like what you would expect with that type of wound."

"Who was on the floor last night?" William asked fearfully.

"Just myself, Carol and Shirley," Sophie replied. "Dr. Matthews came briefly to see one of his patients but that was all."

"No one else?" William frowned.

"Oh, there was someone else," Sophie nodded. "That new orderly, James? He came up during his break to speak with Carol."

"James," William sighed and he knew instantly it was James that had harmed Mary Alice.

"He is such a lovely young man," Sophie smiled wistfully.

"Yeah," William murmured and reached over and took the dressing from her and began to tend Mary Alice's wound.

**XXX**

Late that night William moved soundlessly through the halls of the asylum, keeping in the shadows to avoid being seen. Since his shift had ended that afternoon he had sat in his dark home and contemplated what he needed to do to keep Mary Alice safe. He knew that James was a tracker and that he would not stop hunting Mary Alice until he had completely drained her of her blood and killed her. After hours of thought William knew that if he wanted Mary Alice to live there was only one way to save her from James' deadly advances.

He was concerned about what she would be like afterwards but he had to admit the thought of trying this to break her out of her catatonic state had crossed his mind before. He reached the hallway outside Mary Alice's room and he checked for the nurses before moving quickly to her door. He opened it silently and slipped inside and quietly closed the door behind him. May Alice was sound asleep and as the moonlight hit her face William couldn't help thinking how peaceful and innocent she looked. The idea of James messing with this sweet girl filled William with dread and he moved quickly to stand at her bedside.

"Oh Mary Alice, I am so sorry," he whispered as he lifted his hand to lightly stroke her cheek. "If I ever had a daughter I wish she would have been like you. I promise, when this is over, I will always look after you." Her eyes lids fluttered and then slowly opened and her blank stare looked straight up at him and he smiled at her.

"Everything is okay Mary Alice," he soothed her softly. "Everything will be okay."

He gathered her quickly into his arms and she didn't move or protest as he lifted her easily. He walked to the door and opened it and carefully checked to make sure the hallway was empty before he slipped out of the door. He moved quickly through the halls and soon arrived at a deserted wing of the asylum. He found a room with a reasonably clean looking bed and he carefully set Mary Alice down on it. Her wide eyes were still staring at her and he lightly stroked her hair for a moment as he offered her a reassuring smile.

"I am so sorry about this," he murmured. "It is the only way I know to keep you safe." He gripped her head gently in his hands and lowered his lips to her neck and before he could change his mind he sank his teeth into her soft skin and began to drink her blood.

**XXX**

William sat in the corner of the room his head hung as he tried to ignore the screams coming from Mary Alice. For the first day after he had bitten her he had tried to console her but she was locked in her own private torture and didn't seem to even realise he was there. He remembered his own transformation and he knew that until it was complete she wouldn't be aware of anything except the intense burning inside her.

It had been nearly two days since he had bitten her and because he had never turned another before he wasn't too sure how long it would take. He could only hope that her suffering would end soon and she would never experience pain again in her immortal life. He was engrossed in his thoughts when suddenly the overwhelming scent of another vampire filled his nostrils and the door to the room slammed open.

"What have you done?" James hissed as he raced into the room and saw Mary Alice writhing on the floor. "She was mine!"

"She belongs to no one now," William snarled as he jumped to his feet and raced over to stand protectively between James and Mary Alice.

"I will have her," James growled as he moved closer to William.

"You will have to get past me first," William snapped.

"That can be arranged," James grinned evilly and then lunged for William. The two men crashed together and began to fight viciously and Mary Alice continued to scream and writhe on the floor, completely oblivious to the lethal fight over her. William was desperate to protect her but James was a younger, stronger vampire and he quickly overcame William and tore him to pieces. He dragged the pieces to one corner and lit a fire and threw the pieces into the flames. When the body of William Fletcher had been completely burned James turned and smirked to himself when he saw Mary Alice lying on the floor, now completely defenceless against him.

"Come with me my sweet prize," he murmured and bent down and scooped her into his arms and quickly raced out of the asylum with her, wanting to take his time as he savoured her sweet blood.

He carried her carefully through the streets and into a nearby park and then set her down near the edge of a still lake. He grinned as she moaned softly and he reached up and moved her hair from her neck.

"So sweet, so fresh," he murmured as he ran is finger along the skin of her neck.

Her body suddenly went rigid for a moment and then completely relaxed and James grinned as he leaned over her. His lips were pressed against her skin and he was just about to sink his teeth into her flesh when he became aware of a strange scent coming from her. He pulled back in horror and looked down at her for a moment and when her eye lids flickered and he noticed the red of her pupils he let out a low growl.

"How dare he," he hissed to himself as he realised she had now completed her transformation and William had succeeded in turning her. "She was mine."

He looked down at the stirring newborn vampire and he smirked as he got to his feet and turned and walked away. He was deeply angry he had been cheated out of feeding on her, the woman whose blood had called to him like no other but he had one comfort. William's precious Mary Alice would wake up alone and live her eternal life in misery without her creator to guide her.

**XXX**

All the exertion from killing William and stalking Mary Alice had made James hungry and he decided to go back to the asylum to feed before leaving the area. As he walked the halls he remembered the call of Mary Alice's blood and he longed to have just one more taste. As he entered the ward where she had resided he noticed a commotion in the halls and he walked down to the nurse's desk and sat down to wait. A few moments later one of his favourite nurses, Sophie, came rushing into the room and she rolled her eyes when she saw him.

"Busy night?" he asked huskily.

"Awful," Sophie murmured. "We've had three seizures and a death. Did you hear about Dr. Fletcher and Mary Alice Brandon?"

"No, what happened?" James asked with fake interest.

"They have both disappeared," Sophie told him. "The rumour is that Dr. Fletcher broke her out and ran away with her."

"That doesn't seem likely," James murmured.

"Who knows," Sophie shrugged. "After she had her baby he went really strange and protective with her."

"She had a baby?" James asked his interest peaking instantly.

"Yes," Sophie nodded. "About two years ago."

"And where is the child now?" James asked.

"I don't know," Sophie shrugged. "Dr. Fletcher handled the adoption."

"Of course he did," James nodded and drifted into his own thoughts as Sophie rushed back off to tend to a patient. If Mary Alice had a baby then the child's blood might have the same sweet taste that her blood had. James grinned as he got up and walked out of the asylum, no longer interested in feeding there when the prospect of feeding on Mary Alice's offspring was available.

**XXX**

**1935**

Seventeen year old Oliver Brandon walked into his quiet family home and he instantly knew he was home alone. His mother had mentioned that she might visit his older sister, Cynthia, and her new baby that afternoon and he guessed his father was still at work. He set his book bag in his room and then went back downstairs to grab a snack from the kitchen.

Once he had eaten he wandered into his father's office and he decided to chose a book and spend the afternoon reading. His father didn't allow him to touch anything in his library but Oliver often spent his time home alone reading his father's forbidden books. He walked over to the large bookshelf and began to look through the titles but nothing seemed to peak his interest that afternoon. He was three quarters of the way through the bookshelf when he reached a section that also had drawers in it and he noticed one of the drawers slightly open and bits of paper peeking out of it. He reached forward and pulled the drawer open and as he did he noticed the top paper was a set of adoption papers. As far as he knew no one in his family had been adopted and his curiosity got the better of him. He pulled the papers from the drawer and looked at them and he gasped as he read the name of the adopted baby. It was him.

"What the hell?" he whispered as he flicked through the papers. According to the papers his parents were not his parents but his grandparents He quickly flicked through the pages, desperate to find his real parents' names and suddenly he found the page he was after. The father's section had been left blank but the mother's section had the name he suspected, Mary Alice Brandon.

He wasn't supposed to know about Mary Alice but Cynthia had told him about their older sister years earlier. She was supposed to have died years before Oliver was born but now he wondered if she was still alive somewhere. A sudden noise snapped him from his thoughts and he realised his mother was coming through the front door. He didn't want to speak to her, or his father, yet so he carefully shoved the papers back into the drawer and quickly slipped into the hall. He waited until he heard her footsteps in the kitchen and then he moved quickly to the front door and slipped out of it, running out into the late afternoon and quickly disappearing down the street.

For hours he roamed aimlessly, his head trying to process what he had learned that afternoon and he decided that the next morning he would go see his sister Cynthia and demand to know everything she knew about Mary Alice. Until then he decided to find somewhere in the park to sleep and he was walking through a deserted play area when he heard the trees rustling behind him.

"Is someone there?" he called out as he glanced at the trees. "Hello?" He stared at the trees for a moment and then suddenly a blonde man stepped out of the tree cover. He walked towards Oliver and although something inside him screamed at him to run Oliver couldn't seem to move.

"Are you Oliver Brandon?" the man asked in a silky voice.

"How do you know who I am?" Oliver asked nervously.

"I am a friend of your mother's," the man told him.

"Did she send you to find me?" Oliver frowned.

"No," the man purred as he stepped a little closer to him. "I mean your real mother. Mary Alice."

"You know Mary Alice?" Oliver gasped.

"Yes I do," the man nodded. "I have been searching for you for years."

"Can you take me to her?" Oliver asked.

"Of course I can," the man replied. "Come with me." Oliver nodded his head and walked over to the man and James looked at him and smiled as he led him back into the trees, the scent of Oliver's blood reminding him instantly of the sweet call of Mary Alice's blood.

**XXX**

Oliver screamed and writhed as James' teeth sank into his flesh and although he tried to get away the other man's strength was too much for him. He could feel his blood oozing into James' mouth and he felt his strength beginning to leave him. Just as he thought he wouldn't be able to bear it another second there was a strange roar followed by a scream and then James seemed to lift into the air and fly across the clearing. He slammed into a tree and Oliver clasped his hand to his throat as a blur of colour streaked past him and straight at James. For a moment the blur completely swallowed James and it moved around the clearing for a time and then James was once again visible to Oliver. He gave a snarl and then turned and ran off into the forest and Oliver looked to where the blur had been and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life standing watching him with a sad expression on her face.

"Who are you?" he gasped through his pain.

"That isn't important," the woman murmured as she moved quickly to his side and knelt down next to him. She reached out and ran her finger lightly on his neck and took a deep breath in and then shook her head slowly. "I am sorry the venom has travelled too far."

"Venom?" Oliver gasped. "What happened to me?"

"That man was a vampire," she whispered. "As am I. He was feeding on you when I interrupted him. Because he didn't kill you but his venom entered your system you will become one of us. For the next three days you will go through the transformation and when it is complete you will be just like us."

"Will it be painful?" Oliver asked.

"Extremely," the woman nodded.

"Will you stay with me?" Oliver whispered.

"I can't," the woman sighed. "I would love to but I cannot. My creator is almost as sadistic as yours is. If he finds us together he will kill you. I cannot stay with you."

"Stella?" a voice called out suddenly and a look of fear passed over the woman's face.

"Stay here, and stay very quiet," she whispered to him before raising her voice. "I'm coming Vincent." She looked at Oliver and smiled at him as she got to her feet and then without another word she turned and drifted off into the trees towards the sound of the other man's voice.

**XXX**

Oliver lay on the ground, a burning spreading through his body and he remembered Stella's words and tried to stay as quiet as he could. Eventually he couldn't help it though and he let out a scream as the burn seemed to penetrate every inch of his body. His mind became a haze and he was only aware of the pain spreading through him. He kept the face of Stella in his mind as he tried to forget the pain but aside from her face all he could think about was the burning.

He didn't know how long he laid there on the forest floor in oblivion as the pain raced through his body but finally the burn began to ease a little. He opened his eyes slowly and he became aware of a new, intense burn in the back of his throat and he remembered Stella and her words. According to the sweet creature who had saved his life he was now a vampire. As soon as he had the thought he knew she had spoken the truth because he suddenly craved blood. He had always thought that vampires were only the subjects of horror stories but now he was alone and one of the more hideous creatures of the world. Although he wanted to feel revulsion at what he had become the thirst overwhelmed him and when the scent of a human walking nearby hit his nostrils he jumped to his feet and raced towards the smell.

**XXX**

Once he was completely sated and the burning in his throat had eased a little Oliver walked through the forest for a while before settling on the ground and leaning against a tree. He glanced around, wondering if there were any more others out there like him and if there were how he could find them. Suddenly his vision seemed to cloud and the forest dimmed as he saw something far away.

_A small woman was walking through the forest hand in hand with a tall man. The man had blonde curly hair and golden eyes and seemed to be focusing on every word the woman was saying lovingly. The woman was tiny and had black hair and reminded Oliver of his sister Cynthia. _

"_Jazz, I know it's a shock but he's my son," she murmured._

"_I know Alice," the man replied._

"_Jasper, please?" Alice begged. "Please let him stay with us?"_

"_Of course sweetheart," the man named Jasper nodded. "I would never ask you to give him away again."_

"_Thank you," Alice squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. They kissed for a moment and then a movement behind them pulled them apart and Oliver let out a gasp when he saw himself step through the trees._

"_Mom?" he whispered. "Do you want me to leave?"_

"_No!" Alice gasped and raced over to him and took his hands. "I never gave you away the first time and I don't want to lose you again. Stay with us, please?"_

"_It isn't going to cause problems for you?" Oliver asked as he glanced at Jasper._

"_No, you are more than welcome," Jasper smiled at him. "Your mother's happiness is the most important thing to me and having you here makes her happy." Oliver smiled and Alice threw her arms around him and hugged him and he melted into her as he hugged her back._

Oliver gasped as the vision left him and although he thought it was strange that he could see something that wasn't happening right in front of him something inside him told him that what he saw was going to happen. This Alice was obviously his real mother and the man Jasper seemed to be his stepfather.

"I have to find them," Oliver murmured and jumped to his feet and hurried through the forest, having no idea where he was going, just knowing that if he could find Alice and Jasper he would finally have a family where he truly belonged.

**2010**

For seventy-five years Oliver roamed aimlessly, only stopping his search for his mother when he needed to hunt. He kept seeing visions of Alice and Jasper and sometimes they were quite alarming. He had seen them meeting, their search for the Cullens and their wedding. He saw their honeymoon and he wanted to kill Jasper when he saw his mother attacked by his new stepfather. Further visions warmed him to the man though when he saw how deeply he cared for Alice and how he would do anything for her. He saw her upset about not being able to have children and he longed to find her to let her know it was okay because she did have a son. Through his visions he got to know his mother and stepfather as well as their family. He felt like he knew them all intimately and he was desperate to find them.

Over the past few years his visions had come more frequently and he had been on an emotional rollercoaster as he watched his mother's life threatened by a group of old vampires in Italy and seen her fight in a battle against a fierce looking group of vampires. The only comfort he had was that whenever Alice was in danger Jasper immediately put himself in harms way to protect her. He knew his stepfather had been injured in the battle with the other vampires while defending his mother but he had long ago realised they were the same as him and could not be killed. He saw them travelling throughout South America on some desperate mission but his visions never told him exactly what.

And now, over the last few days he had seen visions of his mother pregnant, which confused him because he knew vampires couldn't have children. He longed to find them and become a part of their newly growing family and he began to constantly check his visions for any signs that might tell him where his mother was now living. Until he found her he knew his immortal life would never feel complete.


End file.
